


Sephir

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Coping Methods™, Fuck Or Die, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Pining, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, but believe me anakin is just as bad, ok the mutual pining is there, we just only see obi-wan's side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: “Do you know what this is?” Silence met his question, and he chuckled. “This is trigiderate. It’s a highly regulated substance, well-sought after on the black market and extremely expensive, because of it’s ability to flush out almost all toxins out of the body. Including… ‘the best suppressents on the market’, yes?“This, on the other hand, is a product of my own creation, called sephir. After trigiderate wipes the system, so to speak, sephir enhances it. It took quite a few tries and more than a few bodies, but well, it worked in the end.” He paused, as if in admiration of his work. Obi-Wan felt a tinge of disgust in the air, from himself or someone else he couldn’t tell, before it was released. “In other words, sephir forces an omega even deeper into their heat, until all they can think about is breeding. The first dose of Skywalker’s didn’t quite take as well as I’d like, so I have a second here, all ready to go.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Other(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 149





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfDarkDesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDarkDesire/gifts).



Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stood before the Council, recounting their latest mission. The mission itself had been a success, their troops taking the Seperatist base. It had been a long fight, and not without their losses, but they had won in the end. 

After the mission was where things had become complicated. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka had split up to lead troops and clear the base. It was a formality, really, as once the battle droids were destroyed their sentient commanders either abandoned the base or were dead as well. 

Still, there was a reason that these regulations had been put in place. It was an annoyance, but even so, Obi-Wan had insited that they go their seperate ways. The three made it a point to keep in contact with each other every half hour, to at least relieve some of their boredom. 

Until Anakin had failed to check in. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had been annoyed and slightly worried, but had thought nothing of it. Every once in a while he found something interesting to keep his attention, and he skipped a check. They figured that he would comm in a few minutes, apologies on the tip of his tongue. There was no real danger, not with his men around and the Seperatists gone.

After the second missed check was when they truly began to worry, and called out to him. Ahsoka, having cleared her section, was sent to head over and find Anakin in whatever trouble he had landed in now. Obi-Wan was to continue searching his portion, then join her as soon as he had finished. 

He never did clear his section. Ahsoka commed him just minutes later, frantic. She’d been following the path Anakin had been on, and had found all of the clones that had been with him- dead, with no trace of Anakin himself around. 

They had contacted the Council after this development, who had demanded an immediate return to Coruscant for a full briefing. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gone- not without some grumbling between the two- and were just finishing up their report. 

“We left Captain Rex and Commander Cody to oversee the situation there and look for any clues, while Ahsoka and I made the trip back here,” Obi-Wan finished. 

Mace frowned. “There was no trace of Skywalker at all?”

Ahsoka stepped forward. “No, whoever took Sky- Master Skywalker, they were professionals. I can still feel him through our bond so I know he’s alive, but it's too weak to get any sort of location.”

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard with one hand. He had noticed the same thing with his and Anakin’s bond. A beeping from his comm pulled him out of any furthur musings. A quick glance at his wrist confirmed that the comm was from Rex. 

“Masters, excuse me, but Rex might have news on where Anakin currently is,” Obi-Was said and motioned to the comm. 

Mundi shook his head. “We’re nearly finished with the briefing, if there is any news it can surely wait a few minutes.” Obi-Wan gave a warning look to Ahsoka, who seemed ready to argue with Master Mundi over the lost minutes. 

“Rex and Cody are together to clear the Seperatist base, and looking for any clues as to where Anakin might have been taken. Cody knows better than to try and comm me when I’m with the Council, so if he’s allowing Rex to contact me, it must be important,” he said in reply. Recieving an annoyed sigh from Mace, Obi-Wan answered the call.

“Sir!” Rex said as he saluted the general. 

“Captain Rex,” Obi-Wan replied as he nodded. “What is the reason for your comm? I assume it’s important.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said. He wasn’t one to show nervousness, none of the clones were, so seeing it so clearly on Rex’s face was worrying. “Commander Cody and I were going through the command center of the base as Trick was conducting a deep dive of the communications. He contacted us as minutes later, saying that there was an incoming comm from an unknown caller.

“Commander Cody and I came to answer the comm, and a man who introduced himself as Sodom answered, claiming to have General Skywalker captive.” Here, he paused to take a breath. “He said he wished to speak to General Kenobi, as soon as possible.”

Obi-Wan frowned as he sensed something off about Rex’s response. “Is there anything else, Captain?” 

Rex hesitated. “It’s… better you see for yourself, General.”

Obi-Wan sighed. Sensing his intention, Mace caught Obi-Wan’s eye and nodded slightly. “Very well, Captain. Patch him through to my comm, and I’ll transfer it over to the Council’s holo table.”

Rex nodded sharply, and disappeared. He was replaced by another man. Sodom- as Rex called him- was a large man, obviously fit, and dressed in expensive clothes. He reclined on an ostentatious chair, which could almost be called a throne. He exuded smug confidence, which would have made Obi-Wan almost annoyed had he not been trained to let go of such emotions. 

“Ah, Obi-Wan Kenobi! What a pleasant surprise,” Sodom greeted. His voice was deep and rich, with a seductive note. 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “I assume not too much of a surprise, as you were the one to ask for me.”

The man continued as if Obi-Wan had not spoken. “And the rest of the Jedi Council as well! How…  _ fortunate.”  _

“How fortunate indeed,” Obi-Wan replied. He would have continued to trade barbs with Sodom had Mace not interrupted. 

“‘Sodom’, you’ve told Captain Rex and Commander Cody that you have General Skywalker. Where is he?”

Sodom laughed at that. “I’m curious, do you believe that would have actually worked? That I would give up Skywalker’s location just after capturing him?” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth twisted despite his efforts. “Why have you taken him, then?”

Obi-Wan could see Mace raising an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye, unhappy to be cut off. He slowly nodded after a second, though, and motioned to the rest of the Council to let Obi-Wan take the lead. 

“Oh, really Kenobi, why else? He’s one half of the famed Team, The Hero With No Fear, the Republic’s darling! If Skywalker is captured morale plummets, not to mention the information he has! Who  _ isn’t _ gunning after Skywalker? No, the problem is that he’s far too good to be captured.” Here, he smirked. “Until now, of course. It is expected- my men are the best of the best.”

A thoughtful look flitted across Sodom’s face as a finger tapped his lips. “Normally, I suppose, this would be a ransom video of some kind. Information, perhaps, for such a well-known and well-needed general? Or maybe a prisoner trade. But now…” Sodom trailed off with a smirk. 

“Now?” Obi-Wan prompted. 

“But now I might keep him for myself.” Sodom allowed no time to question his statement before he kept talking. “A dashing war general, fearless man, the perfect Jedi… All signs point to alpha! And yet, could it be… That Anakin Skywalker is an omega?”

There was no surprise among the Council, they had known this ever since Anakin presented at sixteen. In the Inner Rim, and the Jedi especially, there was no concern for such designations. In the Inner Rim such things were ignored, as the person and their values were held in higher esteem. However, as one travelled furthur from the Core, a person’s life was impacted more and more by their designation. On Tatooine, Obi-Wan knew, Anakin would have been subjected to a terrible future.

A future he was beginning to expect would play out here and now. 

“Ahsoka, please wait outside.” Obi-Wan’s voice was tight and controlled. Anakin’s padawan-  _ their  _ padawan- didn’t need to be witness to this if it ended up going where Obi-Wan suspected it would. 

“But-” Ahsoka tried to argue. Worried for her master, likely, and hoping for any information this call would reveal as to his whereabouts. 

“Ahsoka,” his tone offered no room for arguments. Ahsoka stiffened, then bowed and turned to leave the room. Obi-Wan could tell she was still frustrated, both in the Force and in her scent. After the doors had closed behind her, Obi-Wan made his way over to his seat. 

“And how would you have found this out?” Plo Koon interjected. His voice was calm and measured, but Obi-Wan could feel his displeasure. 

Sodom laughed. “It was obvious, once I got...  _ close _ enough. So near to a heat, not even suppressants could fully mask his scent.”

Obi-Wan and Plo exchanged grim looks. The Jedi used some of the best suppressants on the market, and Kit Fisto mentioned as such. Sodom would have had to be  _ very  _ close to be able to smell the heat bubbling under Anakin’s skin. 

Sodom held up a needle to his eye and pretended to inspect the liquid within. “Do you know what this is?” Silence met his question, and he chuckled. “This is trigiderate. It’s a highly regulated substance, well-sought after on the black market and extremely expensive, because of it’s ability to flush out almost all toxins out of the body. Including… ‘the best suppressents on the market’, yes?”

Obi-Wan’s hands tightened on his chair. Sodom had all but confirmed Obi-Wan’s suspicions, and the rest of the Council were no slouches either. Now that he was paying more attention, he could hear scuffles and faint moans every few seconds in the background. 

“This, on the other hand, is a product of my own creation, called sephir. After trigiderate wipes the system, so to speak, sephir enhances it. It took quite a few tries and more than a few bodies, but well, it worked in the end.” He paused, as if in admiration of his work. Obi-Wan felt a tinge of disgust in the air, from himself or someone else he couldn’t tell, before it was released. “In other words, sephir forces an omega even deeper into their heat, until all they can think about is breeding. The first dose of Skywalker’s didn’t quite take as well as I’d like, so I have a second here, all ready to go.”

Sodom motioned for the comm to pull out a little, and Anakin flickered into view on the edge. He was lying on his side at Sodom’s feet, facing the throne. He was completely naked other than a Force suppression collar- which likely would have cut Anakin completely off had he not been so powerful- and the chain it was connected to trailed out of sight. Even in the glowing blue of the comm, Obi-Wan could see the various scrapes and bruises that decorated Anakin’s skin. Obi-Wan would have thought him passed out, had Anakin not squirmed and groaned a moment later. 

“Darling,” Sodom cooed as he kicked Anakin’s stomach. Anakin curled around the shoe, not even attempting to fight back. “There are some people here who would like to talk to you.” 

“Anakin, are you alright?” Obi-Wan called out. Logically speaking, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was of course not all right, but there was little else he could think to say. 

“O-  _ oh-  _ Obi-Wa - _ ah!-  _ n?” Anakin turned to the side so that he was lying on his back, trying to face the sound. Anakin’s gaze was unfocused, his head lolling around on the floor. He was panting on the floor and rocking himself slightly, trying to get any friction against his hole was Obi-Wan’s guess.

Obi-Wan ignored Sodom for a moment, and completely focused on his fomer-padawan-turned-lover. “Anakin! Do you know where you are?”

Anakin shook his head from side to side. “I- I don’t- I can’t-” He spoke as if every word was a struggle, and if Sodom was to be believed, it probably was.

Sodom reached down and grabbed the chain connected to Anakin’s collar and started pulling Anakin up towards him. Anakin’s hands grabbed at the collar now choking him, and followed Sodom’s direction. He settled Anakin down on his lap, back to Sodom’s front, and pulled on Anakin’s hair to expose the side of his neck. Not hesitating for a second, Sodom jammed the second dose of sephir into his neck and injected it all. 

The effect was immediate. If Anakin was panting before, he was absolutely heaving now. The sweat was visible on his face and chest, and his pupils were blown wide through what Obi-Wan could see under his lidded gaze. A few more seconds had Anakin whining and writhing in Sodom’s lap, trying to get friction on either his hardening cock or his sopping hole. 

Sodom just chuckled at the omega’s wantonness and tweaked a nipple. Anakin moaned loudly at the contact and sank against Sodom’s grasp, head reasting against a shoulder. 

“Now, I didn't just comm to brag- though, I suppose, for that reason too.” Sodom absently shushed Anakin’s whimpers by stroking his hand on Anakin’s stomach. “As I mentioned earlier, this would normally be a ransom video, your  _ handsome  _ Jedi general in exchange for some information. Of course, now that my priorities have changed, somewhat, so has that plan.”

Obi-Wan didn’t doubt that he knew what the man’s  _ plans  _ were, but he still had to ask. “How, exactly, have your priorities shifted?”

“Why, General, I believe I already said that I intended to make Skywalker  _ mine!”  _ Sodom laughed. “So of course, while any information you offer up would be much appreciated, right now? I intend to break my new toy.” At those words, Sodom gripped Anakin’s thighs and spread them obscenely wide on either side of Sodom’s own, exposing Anakin’s clenching hole. 

Almost as an afterthought, he added, “Of course, I expect that you’ll want your pretty little general back, and you’ll want to trace this comm. You’re welcome to try, of course, I’d expect nothing less.” A corner of his mouth pulled up as if he was in on some joke that only he knew. Sodom paused to lick a line up from Anakin’s collar to his jaw and nibbled there, causing Anakin’s eyelashed to flutter. “No, I’ll need help in breaking him, so I’ll expect all of you to stay on the line and  _ silent,  _ unless you want him back in pieces.”

The Council dealt with many horrifying things on a daily basis. The war itself, the deaths of innocent civilians and their clone troopers alike, the resurgence of the Sith, finding the identity of the Sith Master, and more. Every member here had come face-to-face with darkness in others and within themselves, and had chosen the Light again and again. It didn’t prepare them for this. 

It was one thing to logically know that rape existed. It was one thing to logically know that omegas were targeted for such things, that Anakin was an omega, and would therefore be at risk for this sort of thing if and when captured. It was an entirely different thing to see it happen in front of you and be unable to stop it. 

As such, the Masters of the Jedi Order were dealing with the protective insticts that came with their secondary genders, while trying to release their anger at Sodom into the Force. No matter the designation, seeing one of their own so vulnerable and especially one so young, like this horrified each of them. However, they were Jedi, and they pulled themselves together with fluidness that spoke of years of practice more so than peace with the situation.

Obi-Wan and Mace exchanged glances. They seemed to be in agreement on this: They couldn’t let Anakin be killed, not at the expense of their comfort. Mace lifted a hand to begin the trace, though they both agreed it would be useless. While Sodom’s confidence could have been misplaced arrogance, Obi-Wan had a feeling it was earned. 

Sodom watched all of this with a smirk. While the Jedi had not shown any inner turmoil on their faces, Obi-Wan knew, the lack of reaction on their parts had shown just as much as any action would have. 

Sodom leaned forward to nip at the skin around Anakin’s collar, at the scent glands that would be there. At the same time, Anakin reached one of his arms down towards his cock to jerk himself off, but Sodom grabbed his hand before he could touch himself. 

“No, sweetheart, you’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Sodom spoke into Anakin’s ear. Anakin let out a high groan at the words, and ground himself down on Sodom’s growing erection. Tears started to trickle down Anakin’s face as he couldn’t get what he so desperately needed. Anakin’s other hand tried to sneak back down, but Sodom grabbed that one, too. He pushed Anakin’s torso forward just enough to bring the arms behind him, produced a strip of cloth from somewhere, and tied his arms behind his back. Sodom let Anakin sink lean back down against his chest and watched in amusement as the omega cried in earnest now, grinding in his lap. 

“Did you know,” Sodom spoke out of the blue, “That increasing an omega’s sex drive is not the only thing sephir does?” He watched Anakin with interest as he tired himself out, despite his obvious need. Anakin’s hair stuck to his forehead and he trembled, sobbing again before falling back onto Sodom and not moving again. 

Sodom pet Anakin’s hair with fake care before making a point to meet every Councilor’s gaze with steely eyes. “I see you’ve at least remembered not to talk.” 

Obi-Wan bit his tongue to stop himself from commenting sarcastically. Around him he could hear conversations in the Force, but he didn’t listen. He couldn’t look away from Anakin, beautiful through this horror. 

“No, the true beauty of sephir is in how it affects the heat. An omega can come, over and over again, but they’ll only tire themselves out. It won’t even affect the sephir in their blood at all! No, the only thing that can stop the sephir… Stop the burning pain…” Sodom trailed his other hand down Anakin’s torso, feeling every muscle’s twitch until he reached the man’s entrance. He plunged two fingers in, causing Anakin to keen loudly. He thrust in a few times before bringing them up to his face and licking the slick clean off his fingers, Anakin sobbing at the loss. “...Is an alpha’s knot. Without one, they just end up fucking themselves to death- quite literally.”

Obi-Wan felt the Force itself freeze. Through all of the horror they had been waiting to see play out, this had not been in the cards. The thought of Anakin dying, heart giving out or something equally horrible, over the lack of a knot-

Sodom had to be lying, had to be- But why? He’d already made his intentions clear, ‘ _ to make him mine’ _ , so why would he even bother possibly killing Anakin? Why leave him in a drug-addled haze when, even if Obi-Wan hated to think about it, having Anakin clear-minded would break him much faster? Did he want a quick fuck that badly?

And oh, that last thought made Obi-Wan’s blood boil. The thought of Anakin- beautiful, strong, amazingly un-perfect Anakin- being just another ‘omega whore’ was too much to bear. Anakin was far more than this man would ever deserve, and Obi-Wan wanted to rip him apart.

Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty at his own thoughts. He and Anakin had been together carnally for years, but never in a relationship- secret though it would have to be. It was a miracle Obi-Wan could even have that much, he’d never thought that his former padawan would be interested in his master in that way. They had gotten together soon after Anakin’s knighting, and had only seen each other since.

No one in the Council would admonish him for feeling protective of his fomer padawan in this situation, but it was more than that right now. He wanted to rip apart Sodom for infringing on his territory, his mate even though they had never been such. 

“So, what’ll it be?” Sodom asked, watching Obi-Wan with interest clear in his eyes. 

Looking around, Obi-Wan realized he must have zoned out- only for a minute, but enough to miss something important. “What?” He croaked. 

Sodom’s smile only grew. “Are you going to make me fuck him? Are you going to tell me to split his pretty little omega self on my cock, or are you going to watch as my new pet’s body gives out from the sephir?” Sodom hummed as he kept playing with Anakin’s entrance, the other hand pressing Anakin into his chest so he couldn’t move, Anakin’s hips bucked up whenever Sodom dipped a finger in, only to sob as they were taken away again. 

Obi-Wan felt frozen to his chair. Was Sodom- was  _ this man-  _ implying that he’d have to actually order him to rape Anakin? He knew the other Masters were staring at him, but he couldn’t feel a thing. He couldn’t even talk to them, apprehension at what Sodom might do keeping them from speaking. 

Eventually, it was their bond that convinced Obi-Wan. Like Ahsoka, he could feel Anakin’s health even if he couldn’t feel where he was. Now, he could feel Anakin weakening, even as he fought to stay alive. On the comm, Anakin looked pained as he tried to chase Sodom’s fingers. 

“Please- please…” Obi-Wan felt sick, the knowledge that Anakin might die if left alone and the fact that he was about to be the reason Anakin would be raped swirling in his head. “Just… don’t let him die.”

“Now, that sounded like a request,” Sodom purred and nibbled at Anakin’s earlobe. Obi-Wan’s hands clenched tightly on his chair. This man, who was about to know Anakin as intimately as only Obi-Wan ever had, and he himself had to order Sodom to do it.  _ Hate is not something a Jedi should feel,  _ Obi-Wan tried to remind himself.  _ Release your anger into the Force.  _

Obi-Wan growled at Sodom, and sunk under a wave of self-hate. “Fuck him, now.”

“As you wish.” 

Sodom swung Anakin around so that their chests were touching and shoved his leggings down at the same time. In a move so quick he was nearly a blur, Sodom lined up his cock with Anakin’s weeping enterance, grabbed his hips hard enough to bruise, and slammed him down on Sodom’s considerable girth. Anakin shouted at the sensation, both in shock and desire. His arms were struggling in a way Obi-Wan knew meant he was trying to grab for Sodom’s back to hold on. Anakin slumped forward when the ties wouldn’t budge, and Sodom guided his hips in the same punishing pace. 

With Anakin’s knees on either side of Sodom’s hips, the Council could see every every movement of Anakin’s rape **.** The sephir and desire coursing through Anakin’s veins ensured that soon after Sodom had built up a ryhthm, Anakin came between their chests as he clenched tightly on Sodom’s length. 

Sodom didn’t let up, however, and continued to thrust into Anakin. The swelling of his knot catching Anakin’s rim caused Anakin to start whining with need. Anakin twisted in Sodom’s grip, trying to shove his way down, and Sodom chuckled. He brought Anakin down in one more thrust, then knotted him. Both of them groaned at the sensation, Anakin’s neck arched to display his throat. 

Locking eyes with Obi-Wan, Sodom nipped at the exposed skin. Obi-Wan knew what was going to happen, but same as before, he was powerless to stop it. He couldn’t even gasp out a denial to what was about to happen.

Sodom deliberately licked his lips and ran his tongue over his fangs. Anakin, lost in his instincts, gasped as Sodom bit deeply into his neck. He started to struggle lightly as Sodom refused to let go, wanting to complete the mating bond but being held in place. 

If Obi-Wan had thought before was bad, this was a thousand times wotse. Mating was a sacred thing to most cultures, forcing a bond like that grounds for an execution in some. Beyond that, an incomplete bond could actively harm the recipient. It wasn’t that Anakin would have to obey Sodom’s every order- not like some holos liked to imagine- but that Anakin would have the mental pain of another person always in his mind, knowing his every thought. It was a torture so constant, that eventually, sooner or later, Sodom would end up with exactly what he wanted. A toy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be one chapter! I just wanted to write a quick ABO rape and then it turned into a hurt/comfort fuck or die mutual pining ABO and I don't know what to do with myself anymore  
> I wanted to get this out on Star Wars day, but I have work in like an hour, so I'm splitting this up into two chapters. I have the rest plotted out, rest assured, but approximately 0% of it is written, so.... that's not gonna get done today. I hope it'll either be out tomorrow or the day after, but I have finals next week, so we'll see.
> 
> Also, Queen! I adore all of her works, please just go read them because they're all amazing.  
> I actually had this in my wip folder for forever (though it changed a lot as I wrote it), and her gifting one story to me kicked my butt into gear to write this one for her.  
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sprinkling in plot around the porn* Ah yes,, this is,,, 100% what I had planned for this story

Trees blurred past Obi-Wan’s vision. Even at the speed he and Ahsoka were going, they didn’t need to focus on their task. They had to trust completely in their bodies and the Force to guide them. Anything less, and they’d end up as a smear on the passing bark. 

Obi-Wan breathed in. The months since Anakin had been captured were some of the worst of his life. The Council had allowed him and Ahsoka to search for Sodom for weeks, but eventually they were needed in the war again. 

Out. They had pulled the two back from a lead- not a good tip, but a lead nonetheless- and had given up. Anakin had been gone for maybe three weeks at that point, and the Jedi had given up. 

In. Obi-Wan had taken Ahsoka on as his padawan after that. He and Anakin had practically taught her together anyway, and though he had taken her with him to search for Anakin, it hadn’t been ‘official’. Neither of them believed that it would be final, they both knew Anakin was out there somewhere. Alive. 

Out. Sodom hadn’t contacted the Council again, or if he did, Obi-Wan hadn’t been there. Even as confident as he had been, Sodom didn’t seem willing to push his luck in taunting them more. 

The Force seemed to whisper in his ears, and Obi-Wan slowed himself down in response. He and Ahsoka were at the edge of the forest now, staring up at a brightly lit mansion. The night had settled around them, giving the pair cover as they raced to the entrance. 

No words were spoken between Obi-Wan and his grand-padawan, everything already having been said before they landed. Ahsoka took out two guards silently, one then the other, as Obi-Wan dealt with the third. They didn’t bother to move the unconscious bodies. They wouldn’t be here that long. 

Ahoka and Obi-Wan traveled down the halls, looking for any signs of where Anakin might be as well as keeping an eye out for cameras and more guards. Just days ago, one of the captured Seppie bases had given them a solid lead. The commander had been in contact with someone, negotiating the price for ‘a night with that omega’. It could have been a correspondance with any number of whore houses, but the prices were what had tipped them off. No sought-after omega, even the most high-class, would be worth that many credits. However, for a captured Jedi general… It would have been. It was a thin lead, admittedly, but it was the best they had. 

It had taken weeks- nearly a month- to follow that lead back to this place. Back to Sodom. Obi-Wan nearly hadn’t been sent to retrieve Anakin, but he wouldn’t hear it. He was too close to the situation, he knew, and any good Jedi would have stepped back. He knew this, and he refused to let anyone else go. 

They dealt with any other guards along the way. There weren’t too many of them, but far more than had been expected. A few groups were well-trained, and it took both of them to stop any signals from being sent. There were more than a few close calls, but ultimately nothing went wrong. He and Ahsoka approached the well-travelled section of the mansion without much trouble. 

Obi-Wan frowned as they crept further in. He shared a glance with Ahsoka, who must have felt the same thing. There was a feeling in the Force- tension, but not warning of danger. The Force almost wanted them to brace themselves, which Obi-Wan had been doing anyway. From what Obi-Wan knew of Sodom, when they found Anakin it wouldn’t be pretty. He had an idea of what to expect. 

Obi-Wan leaned back into the Force a bit to see if his bond with Anakin would clear up anymore. It was obvious he was still suppressed as there was only the faint pulsing on Anakin’s life in the back of his head, but it seemed clearer- not as if they were any closer to Anakin, but as if there was less obstructing the path to him. Obi-Wan came back to himself a moment after his investigation, and continued onward until they reached a T-intersection. 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka peered around the corner. There was no one down the right hall, but the left was more heavily guarded than any other area had been. It was likely that this was where Sodom was currently located. There were ten guards hovering around a single room- not too many to be an issue right away, but too many to deal with at once. Or at least deal with silently.

Obi-Wan ducked back around the corner and signed Ahsoka his plan. It was rather simple, all things considered: Draw some of the guards away and deal with them, then come back for the rest. Ahsoka lifted an arm up and floated a painting off the wall in front of the two. She let it drop to the ground with a shrug and mouthed ‘ _ It was an ugly painting anyway.’  _ Obi-Wan frowned at her, but was sure she still saw the fond look out of his eyes- she and her master were very alike, sometimes. 

As expected, after only a moment, three guards broke off from the group to investigate the noise. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka each took a guard this time, dealing with them in much the same way as they had before. With only seven guards left to deal with, it’d be much easier to knock them out without alerting whoever was inside the room. If they were stealthy enough, they should be able to knock out the rest near-silently, without alerting anyone behind the door. 

As expected, the fight didn’t last too long. Ahsoka managed to deal with her opponents quickly, and stopped the guard from sending off an alert. Obi-Wan felt a surge of pride for their padawan, and the Jedi she was becoming. 

Tying the bodies up and clearing them out of the way, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka approached the door. The scent of sex and pheremones hit him like a brick, stopping him in his tracks. The second thing he noticed were the noises. Grunts, whines, and moans traveled through the door, loud enough to be heard past the sound mufflers. It was obvious what was going on behind the closed door, but it prepared neither of them for the sight of it. 

Ahsoka had been informed of Sodom’s message, of course she had. Anakin had been- was-  _ is  _ her master, she deserved to know. More than that, she and Obi-Wan were searching for him. Ahsoka needed to know the areas they might find him in, the state. So she knew that her master was more than likely little more than a pleasure slave, but Obi-Wan didn’t need to be bonded with her to know she was shocked and horrified from seeing it before her. He was too. 

There were many ideas that Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, the Council and the clones discussed. The possibility that Sodom had moved bases and Anakin wasn’t there, what would happen if the base was more guarded than they thought, all of the different exits and extractions if this went to hell in a handbasket. This had been discussed, but none of them had really believed it might happen.

Before them in a lavishly decorated room, was an orgy. There were no beds or sleeping mats, but piles of pillows were spread throughout the room and it appeared that the floor was cushioned for comfort. There was a group or two scattered away from the center, near the walls, but it was obvious that they were all paying attention to those in the middle. 

In the center of the room, his face awash in pleasure and tilted toward the ceiling, kneeled Sodom. Only his closed eyes stopped him from meeting Obi-Wan’s glare. He casually thrust his hips forward, hands gripped on Anakin’s bruised hips. Obi-Wan might not have been able to see his face, but he knew every inch of Anakin’s body better than his own. He could recognize it anywhere, even in such a position. Anakin was on his knees, rocking forward slightly from Sodom’s thrusts. Another man laid reclined against a pillow with his knees on either side of Anakin’s head, hands buried in golden curls and choking Anakin down on his cock. A third person, a pink Twi’lek, kneeled nearby and explored both Sodom and Anakin with wandering hands. She would kiss and lick Sodom’s chest and neck, then turn around to tweak Anakin’s nipple or brush his cock. 

Obi-Wan, like Ahsoka beside him, was frozen at the sight. If Obi-Wan had been fuming when Sodom had first shown his face to the Council and defiled Anakin, then now he was ice. There was no place for anger here, other than to fuel his brutal efficiency at taking down the man who stole his not-mate. But oh, the things he saw fueled the storm raging in Obi-Wan’s head. 

It was made worse by Anakin’s obvious pleasure. He clutched at the man’s thighs in front of him not to push him away, but to brace himself for the ruthless tugs on Anakin’s hair. He met each of Sodom’s lazy thrusts with one of his own, and groaned as the Twi’lek scraped her nails against his skin. 

Even as Obi-Wan watched, some of those on the outskirts started moving as if to join them. He knew that Anakin liked to be manhandled during sex, but he’d fight with everything he had if he didn’t want to do something. Obi-Wan kept looking desperately, but he saw none of that fight here. He knew-  _ he knew-  _ that it was a combination of drugs and Anakin’s psyche protecting itself, but he couldn’t stop the surge of possessive anger directed at Anakin. 

Shoving everything down into a deep box to deal with later, Obi-Wan spoke quietly. “Ahsoka, I need you to deal with the groups along the walls. I’ll deal with Sodom and Anakin- just keep the others subdued and in one place. Call Cody and Rex in to start securing the rest of the area.” Obi-Wan knew from the look on Ahsoka’s face that she wanted to argue. The entire reason the Jedi had been sent ahead first was to rescue Anakin and remove him from hostile territory before clearing the area, or much more likely, she wanted to help save her master. 

Luckily, for all Ashoka and Anakin were similar, she didn’t question his orders. “Just... “ Ahsoka hesitated before readying herself to leap away. “Just make sure he’s okay, Master Kenobi,” she said before she rushed off. 

And not a moment too soon, because then Sodom opened his eyes. It was obvious from both the satisfied look and the scent heavy around him that he’d once again knotted Anakin. 

Sodom seemed shocked for a moment and his hips stuttered backward, causing Anakin to follow him back and whine around the dick in his mouth. The woman paused for a moment, fearful, but looked around and continued her work. It only took a second before Sodom recovered and pressed into Anakin, letting delight show on his features. “Obi-Wan Kenobi!” He exclaimed as a cruel smile twisted his lips. “What a surprise.”

“Sodom,” Obi-Wan replied as he lit the saber in his hand. The distinctive sound and bright color in the darkened room brought immediate attention to the figure in the doorway. 

“Oh, no, none of that here now! We’re friends, aren’t we?” Sodom teased. Obi-Wan cautiously walked further into the room. He could see the dots connecting in Sodom’s mind, knew the moment he’d realized that the guards had been dealt with. A dangerous glint formed in his eyes, one Obi-Wan recognized all too well. It was the look of an animal who was being cornered and knew it, but was all too willing to bring someone down with him. 

Far too late and too far to react, Obi-Wan saw Sodom’s shooting toward a lump on the ground near him. In a quick motion, he’d grabbed what Obi-Wan immediately recognized as a blaster and brought it to rest on the back of Anakin’s head. 

“Ah ah ah- not one more step, Master Jedi.” Sodom threatened. Obi-Wan froze. In the few moments since she had begun, Ahsoka had dealt with nearly everyone else in the room. Even if they weren’t guests with no training, they’d be in no state to help Sodom in any way. He was smart enough to recognize a losing battle when he saw one. “Everyone else, out.”

The people ran for the door, clutching at sheets and grabbing stray clothes to cover themselves, the Twi’lek among them. Obi-Wan wasn’t worried about them escaping. Ahsoka was behind them, ushering more out the door. She could handle them easily, and with the clones on the way she’d have help in taking them into custody. 

Neither Sodom or Anakin had stopped in the midst of all the chaos, though the third man was worridly glancing between Sodom and Obi-Wan. A few more seconds had him gasping as Anakin choked himself trying to swallow all of the man’s come. Some of it dribbled out of Anakin’s mouth and he laid his head down on the man’s thigh, purring in contentment. 

Sodom just rolled his eyes and jerked his head toward the door. The man immediately stood on shaky legs and left as fast as he could. Keeping the blaster trained on Anakin’s head, Sodom pulled his left arm under his waist and pulled them into a seated position in one move. Anakin immediately melted back into the cruel mockery of a lover’s embrace, basking in the affection. 

Sodom leaned back slightly, causing Anakin to moan at the knot’s shift. He didn’t seem to notice that Sodom had a gun pointed at his head. From where Obi-Wan was, he could see that Anakin’s eyes were glazed over- more of the Sephir, likely. From there, Obi-Wan’s eyes were drawn downwards to where Sodom’s hand was resting over Anakin’s hip. It inched its way up Anakin’s torso to cup a breast and flick at a nipple disinterestedly. 

Obi-Wan knew that before him, Anakin had kept a lover or two. They were never serious, and if they were, Obi-Wan couldn’t have complained. He had no claim to Anakin after all, they weren’t anything more than friends with benefits- no matter how much Obi-Wan wanted to be more. But if the thought of other people having slept with Anakin before was bad, then this was a thousand times worse. Before, Anakin hadn’t had him. Now, his instincts snarled at the thought of another alpha taking what was  _ his.  _

Once Obi-Wan wrested his mind away from those thoughts, something caught his attention. He couldn’t have said what, exactly, but Anakin seemed different. It could have simply been a lack of exercise, given that Anakin had been here for two months, but Obi-Wan felt like it was more than that. Both his presence in the Force and his scent had changed. He looked at Anakin's body carefully, his slightly rounded stomach and pronounced breasts. The pieces clicked in his mind, and he was ashamed to admit he hadn’t noticed it earlier.

Sodom smirked as if he knew what Obi-Wan was thinking. He slowly trailed a hand back down Anakin’s front, coming to rest on the slight bulge possessively. Sodom purred and nipped at Anakin’s incomplete mating mark. “Like what you see, Master? Do you like seeing your apprentice, your lover-” He laughed at Obi-Wan’s surprised expression. “Oh, don’t think I didn’t know! My pet here told me  _ all about  _ your little… escapades.”

Obi-Wan’s blood boiled. Here was Anakin- the boy he had raised, the man he had eventually fallen in love with- who had been raped in front of him, on Obi-Wan’s orders, to save Anakin’s life- pregnant, by the one who had taken him. By Sodom, the one who was currently mocking him and the father of Anakin’s child. 

Sodom’s voice echoed in Obi-Wan’s ears, in his heart, in the empty room. “How old was he when you took him the first time, ‘Master’? Had he just presented? Did he come up to you in pre-heat, wet and  _ begging  _ to be taken? To be knotted, bred-” Sodom ran a soothing hand down Anakin’s side. Anakin had finally picked up on the tense mood, it seems, and was showing his distress. Low pitched whimpers rung in the empty den. 

“Don’t.” Obi-Wan’s voice cut over the hush, surprising even himself. Sodom’s hand paused in its strokin and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t do what, Master Jedi? Don’t touch him, like this?” Sodom wrapped a hand around Anakin’s erect dick. Anakin himself tried to jerk up into the grasp, and hissed as Sodom’s knot caught around his vagina. “Don’t hurt him, like this?”

So quick it was nearly a blur, Sodom’s hand jumped up to grasp Anakin’s neck. Obi-Wan made an aborted move forward, but stopped as Sodom’s hand tightened threateningly. Obi-Wan’s own hand tightened on his lightsaber in an attempt to release his anxiety.

The danger of the situation finally seemed to pierce through Anakin’s drug-addled mind. He began to whine in earnest, the call of a nesting mother to their partner. The noises were cut off abruptly as Sodom began to choke Anakin in earnest. Anakin’s hands jumped to Sodom’s to try and pull them off, scrambling to find purchase. He was too weak now, even his mech hand unable to loosen Sodom’s grip. 

Far too soon for Obi-Wan’s liking, Anakin’s hands fell back down. They curled as much as they could around his stomach, instincts taking over as Anakin tried to protect his unborn child from a threat he couldn’t fight against. That was when Sodom’s grip loosened, allowing Anakin to gulp down breaths. 

Sodom’s hands moved simultaneously. One threaded its fingers through Anakin’s hair, wrenching his face up to look at Obi-Wan, while the blaster hand brought the tip around to point under Anakin’s chin. 

“You’ll find that I can do anything I want to, Master Jedi,” he said. Obi-Wan found himself unable to look away from Anakin’s eyes. They were blue as always, but clouded from months of drugs, torture, manipulation, and worst of all, tears. A solitary drop fell down Anakin’s pained face, and that is what finally broke Obi-Wan Kenobi. The emotions he had shoved down earlier roared to life within him. Still he kept his cool facade, even as his insides burned. 

Obi-Wan’s hand twitched by his side, not enough for Sodom to take notice. He obviously felt the pressure around his neck though, choking Sodom like he just had Anakin. His hand rose in the air in front of him, and Obi-Wan took a dark pleasure in seeing the panic in Sodom’s eyes. 

It was Anakin that brought him back, eventually. Sodom’s knot had deflated just enough that he could escape, and Anakin tore himself off of it. Instead of running like Obi-Wan hoped he would, he turned around to face Sodom once again. Anakin’s hands cupped the sides of Sodom’s face, murmuring broken sentences in his ear. A mix of blood and semen dribbled down Anakin’s thigh from where Sodom had been buried in his vagina. He didn’t seem to notice, preoccupied as he was with making sure his pup’s father would survive. 

Even Obi-Wan’s instincts to hurt, to kill the other alpha and claim his not-mate couldn’t cause him to willingly cause Anakin distress. Regretfully, Obi-Wan lowered his hand and made Sodom pass out, instead of snapping his neck. 

A second later Obi-Wan’s mind caught up with him, and horror pushed back his anger. It was unbecoming of a Master to display such clear hatred and attachment, which had almost caused him to take a life. No matter how the life in question may have deserved to have been snuffed out, that loss of control was unacceptable. 

Obi-Wan hesitantly walked forward to speak to Anakin. He was still running his hands through Sodom’s hair and over his chest, looking to help his not-mate. As soon as he realized that there was another being nearing the two, he whirled around to face Obi-Wan and bare his teeth. 

Obi-Wan crouched low to the ground so they were eye-level, chuffing out a warning-answering-comforting note. He meant no harm, was here to help, but do not test him. Anakin considered for a moment pushing his luck, but Obi-Wan let loose a deep growl that he knew would stop Anakin from trying anything. 

Anakin immediately answered, baring his throat slightly in acceptance of Obi-Wan’s answer and moving out of the way so he could see Sodom’s body. Not one to let any moment go to waste, Obi-Wan waved a hand before Anakin’s face. His weakened mental state from weeks of being cut off from the Force meant he didn’t resist, and Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s armpits as he collapsed. He laid him gently on the floor, before covering each of the two bodied with their own sheets. He roughly bound Sodom’s hands with a length he found, satisfied at the pain he’d be in as he awoke. 

He wanted to hurt him more, Obi-Wan wanted to kill him. He glanced down at his lightsaber, thought of how  _ easy  _ it’d be to convince the Council he’d had no choice but to kill Sodom… He shook his head, after far too long of considering murder an option. The dark side had been calling out to him more and more ever since Anakin had been kidnapped, since he had watched Anakin be brutally raped. It was growing harder and harder to resist its call. 

Obi-Wan regretfully holstered his lightsaber. He reached out with the Force to see if Ahsoka was having any trouble with the clones, but she sent back reassurance. He felt several familiar presences near her, and surmised that the clones must have helped her apprehend the rest of Sodom’s guests and their own slaves. He sneered for a moment at the man’s prone figure, before tearing himself away. 

Obi-Wan went over to where Anakin laid, gently scooping him up. Anakin curled toward’s Obi-Wan, his subconscious apparently still trusting him. Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself down, to breathe in Anakin’s peaceful scent and center himself. He walked through the door and braced himself to see the others. 

“Sir!” Cody snapped as soon as he saw his general. “We’ve rounded up all of the civilians and sorted them. Those who were.. Participating here, will go to the briggs while the others are being moved to medical.”

“That’s good to hear, Cody,” Obi-Wan relied. 

Cody looked down to who Obi-Wnn held, and hesitated for a moment. “Sir, is that-”

“Skyguy!” Ahsoka cut him off. She bounded over to where the two were standing. “Master, is he alright? I mean, I saw earlier, but- will he be okay?” 

Ahsoka looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.  _ She’s far too young to deal with this,  _ Obi-Wan thought. Hell, Anakin was far too young to deal with this! Obi-Wan could feel the emotions he’d barely gotten control of earlier start to rise in his chest again. The reality of this war was that they were all too young. The Council had no choice but to Knight padawans earlier than they should be, to cover the losses of more generals. They became world- weary far too young as they grew used to a never-ending battle. It was a loop; the innocence of padawans lost and the loss of innocent lives. 

“He’ll be alright, Ahsoka, once we get him back to the Temple,” he told her. In reality, Obi-Wan didn’t know how Anakin would deal with this. He’d been enslaved once, and that had left deep scars. For those to be reopened, and in such a way, Obi-Wan couldn’t guess how Ankain would react. Ahsoka must have known to some extent what he was thinking, but she nodded and let it go for now. 

Obi-Wan turned back to Cody. “Keep with what you’re doing, Commander. I have to take Anakin back to the medbay as soon as possible.” Cody saluted and turned around to help with the evacuation process. 

Obi-Wan left the mission in Cody’s well-equipped hands, and left to get Anakin the help he so desperately needed. 

**-**

Hours later, Obi-Wan was there when Anakin started stirring. They were on board  _ The Negotaitor,  _ flying back to Coruscant. Anakin had been taken care of by the 212th’s medical staff, headed by Stitch. Stitch had had to put Anakin under after he’d awoken the first time in a panic. Even Obi-Wan couldn’t calm him down, so they’d had to drug him. 

It was a slight risk, given that they didn’t know exactly how the sedative would react with the Sephir, but it was a calculated risk. By the time Anakin had woken up the Sephir had been nearly washed out of his system, and there hadn’t been any side effects that they’d noticed so far. 

Obi-Wan glanced at his datapad. The drugs were wearing off right on time. Soon enough Anakin should be fully coherent and aware of where he was. Obi-Wan settled back into his seat and kept his gaze on Anakin. 

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Anakin groaned. He blinked up at the white tiles, the IV coming out of his arm, and the fresh sheets before turning his head to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

Immediately, Anakin flinched back. Obi-Wan felt his heart break just a little in his chest as he leaned forward. He’d been warned by Stitch to not touch Anakin, no matter how much he might want to comfort him, as it might have adverse effects. 

“Anakin?” He asked. “Do you know where you are?”

Anakin stayed silent for a few minutes. Just when Obi-Wan was about to open his mouth to repeat the question, he spoke up. “Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, dear one, that’s me,” he said. 

“I-” Anakin swallowed. “Did you… you rescued me?” Anakin looked younger and more vulnerable than he had in years. He looked like one wrong word could break him, shatter him more thoroughly than anything Sodom could have done. Obi-Wan was thankful that Anakin seemed to at least retain who he was, because then there was hope for a full recovery.

“Yes, we did,” Obi-Wan replied. He reached out slowly, making sure Anakin could track the movement, and grabbed his hand. When Anakin didn’t pull away, Obi-Wan held onto him tightly. “We never stopped looking.”

“Oh.” And to Obi-Wan’s horror, Anakin’s eyes started filling with tears. Anakin reached up with his other hand to rub at his face and wipe the tears away. When that didn’t work, he left his arm covering his eyes as tears dripped out beneath it. “Oh.”

Obi-Wan scooted his chair forward to clasp both of his hands around Anakin’s. As his breathing grew more and more unsteady, however, Obi-Wan frowned. 

“Anakin? Are you sure you’re alright?” Without thinking, Obi-Wan liad a hand on Anakin’s chest to comfort him. Immediately, Anakin froze, and Obi-Wan jerked his hand back like he’d been burned. 

“Don’t touch me!” Anakin cried a second later as he pulled his hand out of Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan held his hands up to try and calm him down. Anakin’s breathing became more panicked as he looked wildly around the room. Obi-Wan could tell that he wasn’t entirely in the moment, becoming more lost in memories as the seconds passed. 

“Anakin, it’s alright, I don’t mean you any harm-”

“Get out!” Anakin’s head snapped back around to face Obi-Wan. He snarled the words. Obi-Wan paused. The air around them grew heavy with the scent of Anakin’s agitation, and he projected his protectiveness into the Force. 

“Are you sure? Anakin-”

“Out!” Obi-Wan nodded slowly and left the room. He could feel Anakin’s gaze on his back the entire time, hear his breathing. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Obi-Wan collapsed. There was no one around to hear him cry as he broke down. He had been so sure that when Anakin curled up in his arms, it was a sign that the omega still trusted him. He knew that it would be a long recovery for Anakin, that this wasn’t something he could just get over in a day, but somehow he didn’t truly realize it until then. 

Anakin didn’t trust him, not truly. He saw Obi-Wan as just another alpha, like Sodom, one he didn’t trust near his child. 

Obi-Wan had had more than enough time to come to terms with the realization that Anakin was pregnant, but it was still unbelievable to him. Anakin, his former padawan, best friend, lover, the other half of his soul- carrying a child? It was unbelievable, but it was happening. 

And it was happening because of him. Because Sodom had forced Obi-Wan to choose between Anakin being raped and Anakin dying, and Obi-Wan had made a choice. He wasn’t sure that it would be a choice Ankain could ever forgive him for, Obi-Wan was sure he’d never forgive himself. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he sat there panicking. He didn’t know how long he laid on the durasteel, trying to calm himself down and listening to Anakin’s harsh breathing through the door. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan stood and brought a shaky hand up to his face to wipe off his tears. Then he readied himself to face the Council when they arrived back on Coruscant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry to everyone who followed this story believing me when I said that this chapter would be out in a week and the final part. As you can see, that is untrue.  
> I added another chapter to the count focusing on more emotional parts of Anakin's recovery, which ended up being way too long for me to try and write in one chapter. That itself might be split into two parts, depending on how long it gets, and it is. Bad. I don't have a lot of good stuff planned for this story, actually.  
> I'm not going to try and give a time frame for the next chapters to be put out, either- it didn't work last time, I doubt it'll work now. Just know that yes, I am still working on this, no I haven't forgotten about it! I just lost my steam on it for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Queen! I adore all of her works, please just go read them because they're all amazing.  
> I actually had this in my wip folder for forever (though it changed a lot as I wrote it), and her gifting one story to me kicked my butt into gear to write this one for her.  
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs), and feel free to leave reactions and ideas in the comments as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
